


Love is the Choice We Make

by Brynstein



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s11e03 Plus One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynstein/pseuds/Brynstein
Summary: What happens after Scully opens the adjoining door.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 49





	Love is the Choice We Make

"But then again, it's not beyond the realms of extreme possibility."

She opened the adjoining door, where he was behind waiting for her: the thin partition never enough to keep them separated for long. Like two magnets, they attracted, pulling closer, pulling Scully through the door, pulling her towards the implications of her choices. Here, now, she was choosing him, choosing love, choosing vulnerability. And with each step she took, it would be harder to go back.

Meeting his smirk with something more, she brushed her fingers up his neck until she was cupping his strong jaw, holding the only man she had ever truly wanted in the palm of her hand. She stroked her thumb across his soft skin, weighing her choices in the ounces of happiness and hardship they shared; it was all bottled and condensed into his longing expression cradled in her hand.

Mulder reassured her with his familiar hand to her lower back: a harbour for all his affection that long ago established itself in his physical touch. His thumb swept across the plain of her back like a guiding lighthouse beam, in time with her own strokes, forever together in every sense.

Her decision had been made a long time ago.

Placing her other hand over his heart– her home– she leaned up innocently on tiptoes, her lips a breath away from his. She hesitated, the sum of her commitment weighing on her in the best possible way. Her eyes flickered from his lips to his eyes that held her in highest reverence within their soulful depth. Truly, for a moment she found herself lost, without words to describe the emotion of reunion painted in the flecks of green and gold of his irises. Sealing her promise, she landed her lips softly on his.

Scully heard the quiet click of the door closing, sealing her in with her consequences, sealing them in this room together. She smiled into their kiss, sharing her heart's fluttering jubilation, feeling his own beneath her fingers.

Mulder's hand wound through her hair in another familiar, equally intimate way as they began their two-step towards the bed. They fell onto the mattress, breaking apart in smiles and breathy chuckles. Scully sighed in contentment.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he murmured, brushing long strands of hair the colour of burning sunsets behind her ear.

She answered honestly. "How much I've missed this."

He looked away and laughed, but Scully reached out for him and brought his gaze back to hers.

"I mean just being close to you. It's been the hardest thing... not to jump to this final step, because it's been the best thing to fall back into rhythm with you."

"So, this is it?" he asked in earnest, eyes searching her countenance for an answer.

She closed her eyes and licked her lip, indulging in the idea that this could be them in their home, in their bed, surrounded by their things. Longing for the warm clutter of life to be embroidered in her walls and her furniture again, she whispered, "I want to think so..."

"But we're still gonna take things slow," he finished for her, reading her mind with practised ease. "I can do that."

Scully opened her eyes to find his entirely empathetic and understanding and pupils wide still with desire. She smiled; her Mulder lay before her with honesty settled over them like a soothing ambient blanket. Hooking her leg through his, she employed their magnetism, closing the distance left between them. Mulder, true to his word, leisurely took things, softly kissed her and they unraveled with slow, tender passion.


End file.
